


Trusting a Dragon

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken prisoner, Luna regrets some of the things she hasn't done in her life. When Draco is sent to question her, she sees a chance to change that, by asking him to have sex with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting a Dragon

When she is first taken the Malfoy home, they lock her up alone and leave her there for two days. Luna changes in those two days, and nothing that comes after can change her back. Not anything. Forced to confront her own mortality she thinks over the choices that she has made in her life and for the most part she is content with where her life has taken her. She never caved to the expectations of others and has always been herself, finding friends despite her oddities though it has been hard to let people in. Harry kept having to reminder that they are friends, _really_ , and that he doesn’t mind the things she says. Other things edge closer to regret. There are so many things that she has not done, not experienced, not seen and sooner or later they will realise she doesn’t know anything that will help Lord Voldemort find Harry Potter. Will they kill her then? _Probably_. No one that is captured by Death Eaters reappears these days and they had managed to snatch her from the Express, almost form Hogwarts itself. 

On the third day, the questions start and the more she insists that she doesn’t know anything the harder she gets slapped and the more intense the curses are. She is interrogated by Bellatrix Lestrange herself and thinks the pain won’t ever end. Cruel laughter becomes the soundtrack to her nightmares and she wonders when the others kept captive around her stopped dreaming of escape. They promise that she is worth more to them alive but that doesn’t mean they can’t make her wish that she was dead. Draco comes on the fourth morning, because he knows her, and he too asks her questions but the difference is that when she says she knows nothing he believes her. 

“Why would I know, Draco? It would only put me in more danger if I knew,” she says dreamily, looking at him but not _at_ him, and he nods and sits next to her on the small bed they have given her. 

“He was trying to protect you. Didn’t work very well,” he says quietly, and Luna thinks that Draco has changed an awful lot since she met Harry Potter too. He’s not a boy anymore, but not a man either and she can see in his eyes that he also has a lot of regrets. There is no sting in his words, like he’s only making an observation, and Draco has never shied away from throwing hurtful words Luna’s way before. 

“They don’t expect you for a while?”

He shakes his head, shrugs and pulls his cloak closer against the chill, “No. They want me to try and get answers out of you. I can tell that you don’t know anything. Even if you did, there is no way you would crack for me when my f-….when others have been down here.”

Luna stares at him, eyes bright, unnerving Draco who tries to defiantly stare back. It must be hard, to face the fact that your father really is a monster she thinks sadly to herself. Blinking, she smiles and looks around the room, contemplating everything she has been thinking about over three days in about thirty seconds before turning to look at Draco again, “Will you have sex with me, Draco?”

She expects him to cough and splutter and back away outraged because even though they are both purebloods she is Luna Lovegood and he is a Malfoy with standards but instead he just stares at her before asking, “Why?”

If it were anyone else they would be thrown but Luna has always been different. “I’m afraid that I am not going to get out of here, and I don’t want to die without having sex with someone. I’ve never had a boyfriend you see, because people think I’m strange.”

“You’re lonely.”

“Yes,” she says simply. “So will you?”

Again he stares, and then he laughs. For a second he looks like he is going to speak, but then he just shrugs and nods before clambering to his feet and starting on the buttons of his cloak. Nodding, Luna does the same, shedding her clothes quickly and then smiling again with her hands clasped in front of her. He tuts, gestures for her to lie down on the bed and then clambers on, hovers above her, kisses her lips softly and makes her squirm. She has no idea what she is doing but he doesn’t seem to know as much as Luna expects him to either. Luna has to trust him not to hurt her, even though she has no reason to, but she does because he is the only one that hasn’t hurt her so far. It is all very impersonal and in many ways Luna is left disappointed even if Draco seems satisfied. Perhaps that has a lot to do with why Draco _is_ satisfied. He hasn’t even kissed her full on. No one ever has. Another regret, but perhaps Draco will be sent again before he returns to the Castle and the sort of life that Luna wishes she still led.

They dress themselves without a word and then Draco leaves while Luna remains curled up on the bed that still smells of sex and Draco’s expensive aftershave that would usually be used to entice a woman far more worthy of his name than Luna. Still, it answers a question and scores out a regret. She feels better for it, less like a scared little girl and more like a defiant young woman ready to defend her friends. It is still true that she doesn’t know anything but perhaps if they think that she does they won’t go after anyone else. The more Death Eaters are trying to get her to tell them something the less are out there actually looking for Harry. Her friend Harry. If Luna Lovegood _matters_ for once then they might not try to snatch Neville or Ginny or _someone else_ on their way back to school. She might be able to make a difference.


End file.
